


Art - the bolder the lip

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Artwork for "the bolder the lip" by callmesandy for Het Big Bang 2017.





	Art - the bolder the lip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bolder by the lip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913699) by [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk). 



Media: Photoshop/Photomanipulation

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/36486853350/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
